The Fosters Slash Collection
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: A collection of slash one-shots inspired by The Fosters. Chapter 1 featuring Jude/Jesus up now! Will include Connor, Wyatt, and Brandon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Jude and Jesus

**It's been a while since I've written for The Fosters, and with the mid-season finale coming up, meaning no more awesome episodes for a while, I figured I would capitalize on the opportunity for inspiration before the show takes a brief hiatus.**

** So here's a new collection of Foster one-shots with different combinations of all the guys: Jude, Connor, Jesus, Brandon, Wyatt…Mat?**

** Anyway, here's the first chapter with the pairing of Jude/Jesus. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

This had to stop. Jude woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and breathing hard. That had been the most vivid dream so far. And now his dick was tenting the front of his briefs, a dull ache running through his balls. Every part of Jude's brain was telling him that this was wrong, but every night for the past week, he woke up like this, his body feeling hot all over and his mind still buzzing from a dream that surpassed his logic and self-control.

Maybe he was transferring. All of these new feelings for Connor had left him confused, and with his best friend's father refusing to let Connor see him out of fear that his son might be "infected" and turn gay too, Jude didn't have any outlet for his hormones. And since he was sharing a room with Jesus, he saw his brother half-naked all the time. It was fact, not opinion, that Jesus had a great body. Even though Jude knew it was wrong to keep dreaming about Jesus like this, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it.

_Jesus tossed his bag onto the floor and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had just come home from wrestling practice, hoping to avoid Hayley after a huge fight they had. Girls were so complicated sometimes. He didn't know how he kept running into problems with them._

_ After kicking off his shoes, Jesus stared at his reflection in the mirror, lifting his arms above his head and bending back to give his body the stretch it desperately needed. The guys on the wrestling team really went all out today, and so had Jesus, pushing himself a little harder so he wouldn't look like a wimp compared to his teammates. He was relieved when his coach recognized how hard he had worked in practice, but now he was exhausted, and his body was a little sore._

_ A low groan pouring from his mouth, Jesus slid his hands up and down his chest through his wrestling singlet. Had the material always been this thin? His nipples were getting hard – he could see them in his mirror's reflection, especially when he started flicking them with the tips of his fingers. God. His head fell back as he increased the friction, really tugging at his dark pink buds._

_ A smirk spread across his face when he saw how hard he was. He reached down to grope his balls through his singlet, grunting while he humped his hand. This was such a change from his usual masturbatory pattern of lying in his bed, locking the door to ensure his alone time, and letting his mind filter through image of tons of hot girls. For what had to be the first time, there wasn't even a passing thought of a huge rack, or a girl's curves. He was turned on by his own body._

_ Peeling off his wrestling singlet, Jesus stood in front of his mirror, completely naked and harder than he had ever remembered. Wrapping his right hand around his cock, Jesus humped his tight closed fist while his left hand travelled all across his chest, groping the sweaty muscles he had worked to their limit in practice. _

_ His abs tensed uncontrollably, and he ass cheeks flexed as thick spurts of his hot cum splattered all across the mirror. Jesus slowly swiped his tongue across his lips as he pressed the head of his cock against the glass more firmly, milking himself of every last drop of his seed. Now his face and body were even sweatier, and he smirked at his reflection._

_ What Jesus didn't know was that Jude had been watching from the closet the entire time. He had been searching for his video game charger, but once he saw his brother start touching himself, he couldn't tear his eyes away. His pants were incredibly tight, a bulge straining against his briefs that made his heart race like crazy._

The whole scene felt so real that Jude's mouth was dry. Listening to the steady snore coming from the bed just a few feet away from his own, he pushed the covers off his body and tip-toed over to find Jesus fast asleep.

His brother always slept in his boxers, and inevitably, the covers would fall from his bed, ending up draped across the floor with Jesus's limbs spread out in every direction. Jude gulped as his eyes traversed the incredible body that had invaded his dreams every night for the past week. Jesus's chest was so sculpted, those pecs and abs cut so flawlessly. It had been a miracle that Jude had been able to pull himself away, sneaking downstairs to the kitchen. He couldn't take a cold shower this late without getting some very unwanted attention, so a cold drink was the next best thing.

After everything that had happened with Callie and Brandon, and all of the drama that had happened with Liam, Jude knew that foster siblings couldn't cross that line. It was pointless anyway, because Jesus was straight and had a girlfriend. Jude was just working himself into a frenzy that was going to drive him crazy. The faster he got that through his head, the better off he was. Jude wasn't going to set himself up for disappointment. Now that he was part of a family that loved him, he wasn't about to go messing things up.

He was actually pretty proud of himself for thinking so logically. The gravity of the consequences would definitely help keep him on track, and maybe even put an end to his fantasies. If he associated danger with these dreams, his mind would eventually stop producing such steamy scenes, and his body would stop reacting. Jude was calm. But his nerves were shot when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin and yelped, before he turned around and saw Jesus.

"Don't scare me like that…" His face was flushed, but Jude could attribute that to the fact that he just had the living daylights scared out of him.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Pass me the orange juice, will ya?"

Even the little things were starting to get Jude worked up. From the way his brother's biceps tightened when he poured himself a glass of orange juice, to the way his Adam's Apple bobbed when he drank it, Jesus was driving him crazy without doing anything out of the ordinary. Obviously, getting Jesus out of his head was going to be a lot harder than Jude thought.

"So what are you doing up this late? Couldn't sleep?" Jesus asked.

"I think I was just feeling a little hot up there…"

"Well, no wonder. You've got to be burning in that long-sleeved shirt. And sweatpants too? You must be a walking oven! I'm just in my boxers and I'm sweating like crazy."

Jude noticed. He could see the sheen of sweat covering Jesus's chest, recalling his mind back to the dream he had just had. He was dying to reach forward and touch Jesus's chest for himself, to make his hand slick with his brother's sweat while he felt Jesus's muscles tensing under his touch.

He snapped back into reality when he felt Jesus's hand grabbing at the hem of his gray shirt, which he quickly slapped away.

"Ow! Yeesh, what's your problem, Jude?"

"I don't…I mean…I'm fine. I'm not too hot…"

From the look on Jesus's face, it was obvious the older boy didn't believe Jude for a second. And when Jesus stood up, Jude was afraid that he had pissed off his brother. So he was relieved when Jesus just went to turn on the air conditioning. His body was feeling hotter than ever, and he needed some relief.

"You're cool sharing a room, right?" Jesus asked, before taking another sip of orange juice. Jude raised his eyebrows, surprised and confused from the question that came out of nowhere. "I know I kinda got on your case when you first moved in, but I'm totally cool with it now. If you're feeling so uncomfortable around me that you can't even take your shirt off without getting embarrassed, then that kinda sucks."

Jude had seen Jesus get serious before, but that was usually a side-effect of being mad. Now, his brother seemed more concerned than anything, which only made Jude feel worse, because Jesus hadn't done anything wrong. What was he supposed to say? Any word that came out of his mouth would probably be incriminating. And if he came out and told Jesus the truth, the living situation would definitely get worse for both of them. There was only one way out of this.

He peeled his shirt over his head, instinctively shrinking into himself a little bit. Jude wasn't anywhere nearly as built as his brother. But at least Jesus didn't look so serious anymore. In fact, his brother was smiling, which admittedly made Jesus a little nervous as well.

"Should I turn down the air conditioning a little? Is it too cold?"

"No, why?"

"Because…well, your nipples are super hard," Jesus said, failing to stifle a laugh.

Jude covered his chest with his shirt, his face flooding with heat. Any more embarrassment and he was seriously going to spontaneously combust.

"Come on, don't sweat it," Jesus said. "It happens. Mine are hard too."

Everything in Jude's mind was begging him not to look down, and he was trying his best to follow his brain, but his eyes quickly snuck down to see that Jesus was telling the truth. Once again, Jude was taken back to his dream, his mind's eye imagining Jesus flicking and tugging on his dark pink buds while his cock strained against his wrestling singlet.

Jude took another gulp of his orange juice, desperately needing something to cool him down. The air conditioning was doing nothing for him, especially when he noticed Jesus looking at him. No, staring at him. He really hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was. What was he looking at? Jude continued drinking his juice, hoping that with his mouth occupied, he wouldn't say anything stupid. But he nearly spit his drink out when he followed Jesus's gaze down between his legs, where there was a very noticeable bulge at the front of his sweatpants. He coughed and snapped his legs shut, sure that orange juice was going to come out from his nose any second.

"So that's what you've been freaking about? Dude, is that all?" Jude sunk a little deeper into his chair. Now that Jesus had seen his erection through his sweats, there was really no point in hiding it anymore, but that didn't make him uncross his legs even an inch. "It's cool. Really."

Jesus stood up and walked towards Jude, making him heart race unbelievably fast. The way Jesus was looking at him now…it felt like a moment straight out of his dreams. This wasn't happening. His brother was leaning forward, closer, and closer. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were just inches apart. Jude gasped when he felt Jesus's hand on his cheek, thumb gently rubbing the soft skin on his face.

"Hayley…"

"Don't worry about her. Don't worry about anything for a little while, okay?"

Jude nodded, his eyes falling shut when Jesus closed the gap between their mouths. They were kissing. It was just a peck on the lips, before Jesus pulled away.

"Is this okay?" Jesus asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

Jesus kissed him again, their lips lingering against one another for a little longer than last time, breaking apart only to reconnect seconds later. Each time their lips met, Jude felt his anxieties slip into the background of his mind. He was getting swept away in Jesus's kisses, letting go and not thinking about anything other than the feel of how surprisingly soft Jesus's lips were.

Then he felt his brother's tongue prodding against his mouth, seeking entrance. The moment Jude parted his lips, Jesus snaked his tongue inside, and Jude's eyes widened. French kissing was even more mind-blowing than it looked in the movies. He sighed into the kiss when he felt Jesus squeezing his hand.

"Try moving your tongue around mine," Jesus whispered, before melding their mouths together again.

Jude followed his older brother's lead, his body shuddering when Jesus sucked on his tongue. There was only a few years' difference between them, but Jesus was so experienced, so calm and in control. Jude already felt like he was in sensory overload. By the time, Jesus pulled away, Jude was panting for breath.

"You okay?" Jesus said with a smile.

"You're…you're a really good kisser," Jude said between heavy breaths.

"You are too."

Jude didn't know if Jesus was just saying that, but the compliment had the tips of his ears burning from heat. He couldn't help but break out into a stupid smile. "Thanks."

But before he could revel in his brother's praise, Jude gasped. Jesus had leaned forward and was sucking on his neck, gently biting down on his skin.

"Jesus, don't…don't leave a mark…"

The older boy pulled away, and their eyes locked. Jude felt like he was drowning. He was so overwhelmed with these new feelings, and with Jesus looking at him like this, how would we ever pull his brain away from this unrelenting desire?

"Let's go back upstairs. It'll be a lot more comfortable."

Jude followed his brother upstairs, his heart pounding wildly against his chest as the two of them walked up the staircase. He was starting to get nervous again, knowing full well that they would wind up doing more than just kissing. What scared him was that he wanted to do all of those things. He wanted Jesus to touch and kiss him everywhere.

After Jesus switched on the air conditioning, the two of them were kissing again, Jude already more comfortable with rolling his tongue around his brother's. Being submissive to Jesus's experience was incredible, but actively kissing back was more than double the excitement.

He felt like his lips were on fire when Jesus finally pulled away, and blushed even harder when he felt Jesus lift his arms up. All of his muscles tightened when Jesus started licking his right armpit, sliding his tongue along the hairless space. If everyone else in the house wasn't sleeping, Jude would have been screaming his head off. He had to settle for whimpering and gasping, writhing on Jesus's bed while his brother did things to his body that his mind could never even begin to register.

Jude arched his back when Jesus started sucking on his nipples, which were already hard from the cool air downstairs. This was so much better than pinching them in the shower, which never failed to shoot jolts of pleasure straight to his balls. He took fistfuls of Jesus's mattress, his body undulating as Jesus kissed and licked down his body. His brain was almost shut off, not a single worry plaguing him. He giggled when Jesus ran his tongue around his navel, simultaneously taking the opportunity to slide his sweatpants off.

Now he was clad in nothing but a pair of white briefs, clinging to his crotch like a second skin. His dick was tenting the thin fabric, pre-cum darkening the white cotton where his cockhead was pressed so constrained. Jude groaned his brother's name when Jesus mouthed his dick through his briefs, tracing up and down the length, before kissing his way down to his balls. The extra couple minutes he spent soaping up his body in the shower had made Jude aware of how sensitive his balls could be, but he had no idea they would be tingling this much. There was that familiar dull ache in his churning nuts, warning him of how close he was to shooting off in his briefs.

Jesus continued his descent, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Jude's hairless legs until he was sucking on his younger brother's toes. Jude couldn't stop the high-pitched gasp that tore through his mouth, eyes half-lidded as he watched Jesus suck on each of his toes individually from right to left, before bringing his feet together to suck on both of his big toes at the same time. Jude's toes curled against Jesus's tongue, and his head fell back on his brother's pillow. The sensations racking his body were nothing short of euphoric.

When Jesus licked back up his legs, and tugged at the hem of his tight white briefs, Jude lifted his hips off the bed. He was fully exposed for Jesus, who sat between his legs and drank in the sight. If he hadn't imagined it, Jesus quickly licked his lips.

The older boy shucked his own underwear, then climbed on top of Jude, aligning their bodies so that their cocks rubbed together. Jude wrapped his legs around Jesus's back, digging his fingernails into his brother's muscular shoulders while they dry-humped each other. He had already been on edge for what felt like forever that he could barely warn Jesus with a breathy moan, before he shot his load between their stomachs.

Jesus was breathing heavy in his ear, Jude holding onto his brother tight while he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm. A slow, tongue-filled kiss eased him down from his high, and he watched Jesus lick down his body until he was lapping up his seed with his tongue. And then Jesus was sucking his dick. Jude had just come seconds again, but he already could feel himself getting hard again under the ministrations of his brother's mouth.

But as good as Jesus was making him feel, he wanted to reciprocate.

He pushed Jesus onto his back, leaning down to suck on his brother's nipples.

"Woah, Jude…that's…that's…"

Jesus was speechless? Apparently, there was a first time for everything. Inspired by his brother's silent praise, Jude continued kissing down Jesus's body, letting his tongue trace over those incredible abs that he could fantasize for hours about, before coming face to face with his brother's big dick. It looked to be about five and half inches and hard as steel, Jude curiously stroking it from tip to base. The sheer size and girth amazed him, eliciting a hunger deep inside his gut that he didn't even know he had. Jude licked his lips when he saw pre-cum ooze from the slit.

It filled his mouth when he took his brother's dick half-way down to the base, his cheeks puffing out so he could try to stuff more inside. It was more than a mouthful, but from the way his throat muscles contracted around the shaft, Jude knew that Jesus was just as turned on as he had been. Knowing that it would be impossible to force himself any further without gagging, Jude focused his attention on the circumcised knob, sucking on the tip like a lollipop, and allowing Jesus to slide his body over so they were in a sixty-nine position.

His attention was momentarily broken when Jesus spread his ass cheeks, and he felt his brother's tongue sliding down his crack. He pulled off Jesus's dick and gasped, slowly stroking it while he got accustomed to the wet sensation in such an intimate place. He could feel his tight pink pucker twitching rapidly, his inner walls gripping Jesus's tongue when the wet muscle slid inside his hole.

Soon, Jude was grinding his butt against Jesus's face, sucking on his brother's balls while trying to feel more of Jesus's tongue tunneling inside him, working him open enough for one, and then two fingers to stretch him.

Those fingers were definitely bigger than Jesus's tongue, but his brother was gentle and patient, slowly inching his digits deeper and deeper, until he could curl them just enough to flick against Jude's prostate. Even the slightest contact proved too much for Jude, who moaned around Jesus's balls as he came a second time.

He was exhausted by the time Jesus withdrew his fingers, but he knew it was far from over. Lying on his back, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his heavy breathing. Jesus was sitting between his legs, grinding his hard dick against his ass.

"You sure you're okay?" Jesus asked.

Probably. Maybe. Jude nodded anyway. He didn't want to start letting doubt and anxiety creep back into his mind. He gripped the mattress as tight as he could when Jesus slid inside him, the impressive girth of his brother's cock seeming even bigger than Jude remembered. It stung a little, the thick cock practically scraping against his inner walls. Once Jesus was buried to the hilt, Jude felt completely filled.

He thought he would never be able to adjust to this sensation, but Jesus did everything he could to distract him: sucking on his ear, licking his armpits again and even sucking on his toes a little more. It took Jude some time, but once he was at the point of feeling like he couldn't even breathe straight, and Jesus started moving, it became progressively easier to deal with.

Jesus took his time, sinking a little deeper into his brother's entrance with shallow thrusts, gradually picking up speed and power as Jude became accustomed to it. It was impossible for Jude to keep quiet, so Jesus sealed their lips together in long, rough kisses while he fucked Jude _hard_.

Jude couldn't believe that he was about to come for a third time, but every jab to his prostate made his dick pulse. The sound of Jesus's sweaty balls slapping against his ass was driving him wild, and those kisses had his mind slowly unraveling piece by piece until that tingling sensation that started in his nuts snuck all the way to the tip of his dick, sending globs of cum over his stomach.

Seconds later, Jesus was ramming his cock in as fast as he could, making his bed squeak from the force of his thrusts, until he was unloading thick spurts of his seed inside Jude. The younger boy dug his fingernails even harder into Jesus's back, his ass twitching uncontrollably from feeling all that hot cum gushing inside him.

He needed a moment to catch his breath, to make sure that this wasn't some super realistic dream. But when he came back down from the clouds, he felt cum trailing from his stretched pucker, spilling all over Jesus's mattress.

Jude knew what was coming. The couple hours of sleep he would manage to get would allow his brain to turn back on. The regret, guilt, and fear would start pouring through him. So he had to enjoy this moment while he still could, basking in the afterglow of a fantasy realized.

* * *

**I tried to incorporate some emotional background in the story to make it a little more realistic…but I'd love to know if you thought it was hot or not~**

** The next chapter, I'm envisioning Wyatt/Connor…so make sure to look forward to that!**

** Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2: Connor and Wyatt

**Months after the first chapter, I'm finally happy to present you with the second chapter of The Fosters Slash Collection! And as promised, it's a Connor/Wyatt chapter, though it deals with Connor's feelings towards Jude as well. I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out, so hopefully all of my readers will enjoy it too!**

** This story's timeline is set around the spin the bottle incident at the Fosters house. This fic was written in October, and preserved for the fic dump, so I'm not sure whether I will have seen Christmas Past by the time I post this, or whether the episode has even aired, but here's to hoping we see more developments in the Connor/Jude friendship once the show comes back from hiatus!**

** Thanks for the patience, and I hope you like the update!**

* * *

_Connor sighed as he felt two hands exploring his chest, fingers splaying across his pecs while his abs tensed in rhythm with his heavy breaths. His entire body felt like it was on fire, alive like it had never been before, and all because Jude was touching him._

_ He reached forward and stroked his best friend's face, reveling in how smooth Jude's cheeks were. Jude wasn't like other boys – there was a gentleness about him that almost all other seventh graders had lost through puberty, maybe himself included. Connor liked this differentiating feature, though it made all these new feelings that much more confusing. But the stress bottled up inside him just melted away when he kissed Jude._

_ Here, he was free. Connor didn't hold anything back, passion and aggression pouring from the intensity of the kiss, his tongue snaking into the deep recesses of Jude's mouth. The wet slosh of their tongues rolling around one another, and their lips smacking together echoed in the silence of his room. Nothing and no one existed other than the two of them in this moment._

_ Connor shuddered and groaned into the kiss when he felt Jude's hand dip between his legs to grip his very hard cock through his jeans. Jude began to pull away, but Connor quickly grabbed his hand, and brought it back to his crotch, applying pressure so that Jude was squeezing his cock and balls through his pants. It was way different than touching himself, but in a good way._

_ He reached down and slipped his hand into the front of Jude's jeans, bypassing his best friend's briefs to grasp his bare cock, which was as hard as his own. They kissed through the heat of orgasm, their hands getting more frantic as the familiar tightening sensation that centered in their balls tore through them. Connor could feel Jude's dick pulsing wildly in his hands, and hot sticky seed shooting all over his fingers._

Lying in bed with his right hand down his pants, Connor stared up at the ceiling while he panted for breath. These dreams kept invading his head, making this whole issue with Jude a lot harder to handle.

Jude just didn't understand. Going against his dad wasn't an option, especially with the consequences that were constantly hanging over his head. Connor would have loved to tell his dad off, that he didn't care whether Jude was gay or not because they were best friends, and Jude was the only person in his life who Connor really felt cared about him unconditionally. And because maybe, Connor was starting to question whether the affection he had for his best friend was more than purely platonic.

It scared him. Connor didn't want to be gay. And not because he had something against gay people, but because the wrath that would follow from his father would be unbearable, and he was having a hard enough time trying to live up to these high standards. As strong as he wanted to be, he just couldn't be right now.

* * *

Connor's tensed as the hot shower water cascaded down his back and poured down his backside. One bad baseball practice from a week ago, and the welts from his dad's spanking still hadn't completely healed. What could possibly be more humiliating for a seventh grade boy than having his dad still put him over his knee, and spank him like he was a little child?

How could Connor be reveal something so embarrassing to Jude? And how could he keep hanging out with his best friend when he knew his dad could hit a lot harder if he ever got busted? His fear sapped up every bit of courage that ebbed back and forth inside him. He was trying to do the right thing, but Connor didn't know how. The only thing he could be sure of was that having Jude not talking to him was way too much to handle right now.

He hadn't realized how big a part of his life Jude had become. He had to do something to get Jude back.

* * *

So he lied. He lied to his dad by sneaking out of the house, and he lied to Jude when he said he stood up to his dad. Connor didn't feel good about it, but the change in Jude's expression was unmistakable when he made the false confession. For a brief second, Connor could see the warmth in those warm brown eyes, and the vague hint of a smile made him feel like maybe everything was going to be okay between them.

That was until the girls convinced them to play Spin The Bottle. It was uncomfortable having to kiss that girl in front of Jude, not because he didn't think she was pretty or anything, but because he knew Jude's turn was coming up next, and it was going to be really awkward for Jude to deal with kissing a girl too. Connor didn't want his best friend to be embarrassed.

As it turned out, they were both blushing when the bottle landed on him. Suddenly, the tightness in Connor's chest was so overwhelming that he began to feel a little light-headed. His dreams about Jude weren't definitive. Connor had no undeniable proof for himself that he was gay, and being boxed into this moment wasn't making things any easier. But one thing that Connor did know was that, gay or not, kissing Jude would be the perfect gesture to prove that he didn't care what his dad or anybody else thought.

And as terrified as he was, he was all ready to go through with it, until his dad showed up at the Fosters, forcing Connor to come clean about him sneaking off. And as quickly as the light reappeared in Jude's eyes, it vanished.

It was Wyatt that kept him safe from his dad discovering him, which surprised him because they didn't even know each other, and here this guy was going out of his way to help him. This was exactly the type of kindness that Connor had come to know from Jude, and the same kind he felt extremely undeserving of right now.

* * *

In the end, his dad didn't have any concrete evidence that Connor had been over at the Fosters, but that didn't stop him from pulling his son over his knees, and delivering twenty hard spanks that made Connor whimper. After his dad spanked him, things always fell into the usual apology and his dad's insistence that he's just trying to make Connor the best man he can be, and a bunch of other crap that Connor was force fed, until they went to separate rooms to cool off.

But this time, Connor couldn't sit still. He was on the verge of tears, and just being in the same house as his dad was pushing him closer and closer to the edge with every passing second. He snuck out of the house and ran. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, but Connor needed to get away from his dad, so he kept running and running, until his legs gave out on him, and he collapsed on the beach.

Connor hated crying. It made him feel weak, and that made him feel like his dad was right about him, like he deserved to be spanked. So he always did his best to keep it all bottled up, but sitting on the beach, the waves quietly lapping against the shore, and the night air cool against his skin, Connor broke down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Instantly, he was terrified that his dad had followed him. Connor definitely wouldn't put it past him. But once his brain registered that the voice wasn't angry, his anxiety dissipated.

Wyatt walked towards him, and Connor quickly wiped his eyes dry with his arms. Could this have been any more embarrassing?

"Just a bad day."

"Yeah. Kinda heard. The walls in that house are a lot thinner than you'd think. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't think I can."

"That's cool. My girlfriend's the same way."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

"Well, I care about Callie; she cares about Jude…and if all that mess a couple hours ago counts for anything, it's pretty obvious you care about him too. And I don't know Jude that well, but if he's anything like his sister, he shrinks away. And you can't force him to come to you. You just kinda have to wait, and keep being there for him until he's ready to open up."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know."

* * *

_Aching hot. Connor could feel sweat trickling down every inch of his body: under his arms, down his pecs all the way to his six-pack, between his toes, but the most sensitive parts of his body were his cock and balls. The steady stream of heavy breaths pouring from his lips was interrupted by a low groan as he felt a drop of sweat fall from his flared cockhead to darken a small spot on the carpet below him._

_There were lips on his own, but they were different from the usual ones. These ones were firmer, didn't kiss him with as much urgency, but instead with slow, practiced kisses that only made Connor feel even more like he was melting from the inside out. Then, there was a body pressed against him, bigger, more muscular, and the arms that wrapped around him were comforting, protective. _

_Connor pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, and without missing a beat, the other boy started sucking on his ear, actually sliding his tongue inside so that Connor thought he was going to suffocate, because the heat surrounding him, coursing through his naked, sweaty body, was just too much to take._

_But all of the nerve endings in his body were never more alive than when he felt sets of perfect white teeth sink against his neck. There was a mark. Connor could feel a thick wet tongue gently rolling around the hyper sensitive spot in apology. And a small kiss to his lips to follow._

_He opened his eyes and saw Wyatt looking back at him._

Connor jerked awake, feeling just as hot as he had in his dream. The front of his boxer briefs were wet and sticky, his cock still hard and throbbing from the vivid wet dream that still had his mind reeling. Letting his body slump into bed, Connor closed his eyes, and wished he could sink into the darkness and melt away into the heat of his dreams forever, right in the moment when he didn't know who was kissing him, and it wouldn't even matter because he wouldn't be real.

* * *

Apparently, Wyatt knew what he was talking about when it came to the Fosters, because after two hours of practicing the perfect apology, Connor called the Fosters' house, only to be told that Jude didn't want to talk to him right now. The concern in Lena's voice was practically palpable, but Connor lied and said that there was nothing to worry about.

After that phone call was finished, he headed out to the beach, repeating in his head that there really was nothing to worry about. Maybe if he said it enough times, he would convince himself.

Anchor Beach at seven in the morning was empty, which helped Connor feel like he was in his own world. Watching strings of sunset settle along the gentle waves gave him a sense of ease that he hadn't experienced in the past couple weeks.

If he closed his eyes, he could remember eating lunch with Jude and the rest of the Fosters. He remembered the two of them eating watermelon while they stretched out their bare feet enough for the water to reach them every time it lapped against the shore. That had been months ago, back when everything had been much less complicated. Even though the beach was filled with other people, Connor didn't see anyone but Jude, and that didn't have to have any unwanted bearing on his sexuality, or call into question if their relationship was really platonic on both ends. It was just the two of them _being_ together, and that was enough. Compared to that, the easiness of this moment was nothing more than a slightly numbed loneliness.

"Pretty weird how we keep running into each other." Connor turned around and saw Wyatt, bare-chested and sweaty, which sent his heart into a rapid fire rhythm. The heat from his dreams was starting to buzz through his whole body. "Just so you know, I'm not following you or anything. I promise. I'm just out here on a morning run – helps clear my head and stuff."

"Would it be cool if I ran with you?" The words had come out of his mouth before his brain had registered them, and Wyatt had just agreed, so Connor couldn't back out now.

The run was surprisingly refreshing. A couple laps around the beach and the absence of what Connor anticipated as being an awkward and heavy conversation let him focus on the sounds of sunrise. He became aware of each breath that came from his mouth, and how every so often, his fell in sync with Wyatt's.

Even in the cool of the morning air, Connor worked up a sweat running, and peeled off his shirt. The gentle breeze felt amazing against his bare skin, and by the time Wyatt picked up some seedless watermelon for them to eat while sitting on the shore, Connor was exhausted, but relaxed. He didn't quite understand how he could feel this way after meeting Wyatt yesterday. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't really know what to make of it, but considering his own judgment as of late, it was a welcome change to feel comfortable around another person without worrying what to say or do.

"How are things going with Jude?" Wyatt asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Connor took a bite of watermelon.

"Give it time. If I've learned anything from Callie, it's that being patient is really hard sometimes, but when you love someone, you have the strength to wait forever if that's what it takes."

"Whoa, I never said I was in love with Jude. We're just in the seventh grade, and I don't even know if I'm…you know."

Wyatt laughed. "Gay? I'm not talking about being in love; I'm talking about love. You wouldn't have been crying, and driving yourself crazy worrying about him if you didn't care for him. And that's enough."

"Tell that to Jude," Connor scoffed.

"I think it'd be better coming from you."

"He won't even talk to me, so I think you'd be better off telling him."

"Then you can practice until he's ready to listen. Why don't you pretend I'm Jude and tell him what you want to say to him?"

"I don't know…I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Sure you do," Wyatt said. "Start at the beginning."

Connor looked at Wyatt, a tightening in his chest becoming larger with every passing second. It was uncomfortable, and yet stimulating. His mind wasn't churning out the perfect words that assured him reconciliation was possible. Conversely, his brain went blank as he looked into Wyatt's eyes. Now, his heart was talking.

"Jude. I'm sorry. My dad assumed something about you, and I let that get in the way of our friendship. I didn't think he was right, you know, about you being gay. But instead of trying to convince him that you weren't, I should've stuck up for you…for us, because gay or straight, you're kinda my best friend, and when you're mad at me, it really sucks. Feels like I let down the one person who actually cares about me. And the thing is, I really care about you too…it's not really something I can put into words very well, because I don't understand it completely either. Just know that if it were up to me, we wouldn't have to worry about labels or whatever, and we would just be together like we used to. That might not mean anything to you right now, but I didn't want you to think I don't like you or care enough, because I do…I do a lot…"

Saying all of that felt like a giant release, but it was the kiss that had his whole body burning in dream heat.

Connor knew that he wasn't actually kissing Jude, but all the pent-up confusion, unnamed passion, and a slew of other sensations he had been terrified to let himself feel, were flowing through him as he kissed Wyatt. The older boy was clearly stunned at first, but hadn't pushed him away, so Connor let himself feel everything unashamedly, unapologetically, kissing Wyatt with everything he had.

Without breaking the kiss, Connor crawled into Wyatt's lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their sweaty bare chests were rubbing together, which made Connor's nipples get hard. Wyatt was actively, eagerly, kissing him back now.

He sighed into the kiss when he felt Wyatt suck on his tongue, burying his hands in the older boy's hair while he unconsciously began grinding against Wyatt's stomach. The friction from his flimsy basketball shorts against Wyatt's steel-hard abs was way too stimulating. Just as Connor got a good rhythm going, he stopped for fear that he would come.

Connor pulled back and pressed against Wyatt's chest, guiding him to lay down so he could fully explore. Right now, Connor wasn't trying to analyze his sexuality; he was allowing himself to explore his desire to its deepest recesses. He had no idea if it would lead him to Jude, but as his hands and mouth ran along the rigid muscles of Wyatt's chest, feeling them respond to his ministrations, Connor was filled with an excitement that paralleled his most rousing wet dreams.

He flicked Wyatt's nipples with the tips of his fingers, feeling them get hard, before leaning down to suck on the hard buds. Connor kissed down Wyatt's abs, letting his tongue lick along each one, before focusing his attention on the menacingly big bulge in the older boy's shorts. He gulped in recognition that he was about to break through a barrier that he couldn't turn away from once he passed. A quick look up to Wyatt's face, and a nod later, Connor was pulling down Wyatt's shorts and briefs, a hard six inch cock flipping forward and thwacking Wyatt's abs with a smack that resonated in Connor's ears.

Wrapping his hand around the pulsing shaft, and feeling it throb in his grip, Connor felt reawakened. The kissing had all been in response to thoughts about Jude swirling in his head, and Wyatt's physique had him salivating, but the feelings that were sensations spreading all the way to his fingertips and toes were all centered on him now. There was no resistance on his part as he leaned down and took the flared cockhead into his mouth.

The more he sucked and licked Wyatt's cock and balls, the deeper his hunger resonated in him. He couldn't help but shuck his own shorts and underwear while he worked on taking the shaft even more into his mouth, inch by inch. He couldn't take all of it, but with his tongue fervently lapping up all the pre-cum, and feeling veins throb against it so firmly, Connor began to feel an stirring between his legs – one that made his cock throb, his balls ache, and his hole twitch.

To actually feel that thing inside him, filling him up completely…it was intimidating, and yet every part of his body was telling him it was okay. And Connor believed them.

Wyatt had been more than a mouthful, so feeling all six inches buried deep inside his tight pink pucker had goosebumps teeming across his skins. Sitting in Wyatt's lap, and holding the older boy's hands, their fingers laced together while Connor adjusted to the new sensation, he was in full control. Wyatt let him choose when he was ready to move, and at what pace. And once Connor started moving, he couldn't stop.

Gradually, he started moving his hips faster, and faster, until he was riding Wyatt with as much power as he could. It was crazy looking down and seeing Wyatt, even sweatier than he had been when they were running together, looking up at him, and squeezing his hand. Once Connor found his sweet spot, it was easy to slam his hips down and strike it again, but there was no passion in something so one-sided. There were two of them alone on this beach, and Connor wanted to feel Wyatt's body be every bit as alive as his own.

That was exactly what he felt when Wyatt lifted him into the air, and supported him while thrusting upward into his tight hole. Connor was still a little thrown by how strong Wyatt was, able to hold him and rock his hips into him with such careful timed thrusts, all while standing in the middle of sand. Connor had his legs wrapped around the older boy's waist, and his tongue buried down Wyatt's throat.

They were both sweating profusely, a familiar tingle working its way through Connor's body as Wyatt continued to assault his prostate with rapid, hard, strokes. His cock pressed against Wyatt's abs, rubbing against the six pack with every movement the older boy controlled, Connor came like crazy, his cock spurting his thick creamy load all over Wyatt's chest. His toes curled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He felt like he was coming undone. This was the most intense orgasm Connor had ever experienced, and he was awake.

* * *

Connor flipped through the TV, turning the volume down when his dad grumbled a good morning. His dad asked him if he had already made breakfast, and Connor told him the pancakes were hot and doused in syrup just like he liked them. There was no thank you, but Connor didn't worry about it.

He was only in the seventh grade. He couldn't control what his dad did, or thought. And he couldn't make Jude talk to him if he wasn't ready. And he didn't understand a lot what he felt, but he wasn't going to be scared of feeling it anymore. Connor could wait. He cared enough to do that much.

* * *

**The one thing that I'm not very happy with is Wyatt's presence…or lack thereof. I definitely feel he could have had more depth here, but the point was to focus on Connor's and his perception of his own feelings as explored through Wyatt, if that makes any sense…regardless, hopefully it was still a good read.**

**As for what pair is next…I'm not quite sure…I guess I'll anticipate what comes out of Chapter 3 as well! Until next time!**


End file.
